


Honor

by FridaysChild



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaysChild/pseuds/FridaysChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pain is acute and tears at Damian's heart, stabbing with every breath he takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honor

It's always raining in Gotham.

After what happened with Jason, Dick's coffin is alarmed every way Bruce could think of. For Damian, there's a subtle wrongness about the scene. The alarms, the narrow grave, the weight of the earth - none of it fits Dick. Had Damian had his way there would have been a cremation, but he knows everyone is hoping for a miraculous return. 

The pain is acute and tears at Damian's heart, stabbing with every breath he takes. He knows what his mother would say. That this man isn't worth a single tear shed, that the pain is a sign of his weakness, of his flaws. Damian knows better now. Every scar is pain survived and greater strength than a potential hardship ignored. 

It's tempting to cut himself off so he never has to feel like this again. It hurts so much worse than any physical hurt he's ever had. But he tells himself he won't go down that road.

Damian knows there is no greater dishonor he could do his mentor.


End file.
